Random One-Shots
by GoddessMoka -A.H
Summary: Basically, all my one-shots will be here, they're gonna range from, Lemon, Fluff, Lime, and etc. It's also going to be more than just Black Butler and Attack On Titan characters... I hope you guys enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb175635ad4b8c2ca39b7bb66ddb7bfa"Sebastian X Reader ~ Naughty Demon/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb175635ad4b8c2ca39b7bb66ddb7bfa" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb175635ad4b8c2ca39b7bb66ddb7bfa"This is a LEMON like... full out, written LEMON. You have been warned}/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="765b6fc14f8cee0c7d4f654d139a5702"YOUR POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c80c6283341c682ce25dd5b10b6aa813"You walked slowly to the kitchen, you couldn't sleep, your mind racing with thoughts of a certain demon butler. Thoughts varied from him shirtless and dripping wet to him pounding into you with an inhuman speed, not caring if the whole house heard. All of these wonderful yet dirty thoughts caused you to grow wetter by the minute. You made it down the stairs surprisingly without tripping and opened the kitchen doors. Walking to the pantry, you opened the doors and grabbed the cookies. You went to the refrigerator with a cup in hand, pouring the milk. You had placed you notebook full of poetry and fantasies in it, on the counter before you did these tasks. You sat down with the cup and plate, full of cookies, and began to write, munching on cookies here and there. You figured out another fantasy you had with Sebastian. Your face turning bright red with embarrassment. The doors open but you were to focused to even notice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4768fc01b0dae8cf06b5f88c1d604491"SEBASTIAN'S POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8320a427dbf3bd03004a72bfe39fe7b"I walked into the kitchen, trying to find something to do, to get my mind off of (Y/N). Thoughts of her swamped my mind and it was so hard to restrain myself from doing things to her. I looked up and to my dismay, (Y/N) was sitting at the counter slowly munching on cookies. Small sighs coming from her ever so often, it was cute actually. Her (H/L) silky (H/C) swayed, her beautiful (S/C) glowed as her bright (E/C) orbs stared at the notebook. I couldn't help but stare at her D-cup breasts and perfect hourglass figure. She was perfect./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e23465b15186b533a0e582a209a86035"(A/N sorry if you guys don't have big breasts or an hourglass figure...neither do I but, remember you are all beautiful)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4d4457ddffb1174f1c7a11a241ecdd6"Slowly, not to interrupt what she was doing, I walked behind her to see what she was so focused on. My face turning a faint dust of pink, she was writing a fantasy, 'fantasy 69' to be exact. It was about her and I...us and we were well yeah. Suddenly she turned around and looked at me. Her face was so red when she noticed who it was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afc1be1cbdcd33ae25d4c1c087a54bc8"YOUR POV [Lemon coming up]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c26632ea0f70602544bd54b1ac066fe6"I turned around, sensing someone was behind me, and, to my dismay it was Sebastian. 'What if he saw what I was writing' I mentally yelled at myself as I stared at him "Sebastian you scared me" you stuttered. "Sorry" he said and before I could stop him, he had the notebook in his hand, reading it. I tried my best to get it back, but, him being the damn demon he is, has super abilities and can read at a fast rate. 'Fuck' was all I could say as he looked at me and smirked. "I never thought of you to be this...naughty my lady" he said as he leaned towards me, his lips brushing against my neck. I bit my lip trying to hold in the moan. He sat next to you and grabbed a cookie. You sat there shocked but then glared at him. "Did you want me to..." he was pinning you against him, lip an inch away from yours, "to do something love" all you could do is nod slightly before he captured your lips with his, in a passionate kiss. It was like heaven which was ironic since it was a demon kissing you...a very sexy demon. Arms wrapped around your waist as your hands found his hair, pulling slightly. He groaned into the kiss, he poked at your lips with his tongue, asking for permission. Which you granted willingly, you felt the bulge in his pants and blushed slightly. You pulled away to catch your breath, a faint saliva trail connecting you both. His hands slid down to your thighs and then to the hem of your gown. He pulled it off and then picked you up placing you on the counter, he kissed along your jawline to your neck, your breath hitching slightly. "Sebastian" you moaned slightly, pulling a little harder on his hair. Sebastian's hand began to rub you through your panties, playing with you clit. He licked the bud of your right breast as he toyed with the other one. You tried to pull his sleeping pants down but before you could, he pinned your hands above your head making you lean back on the counter. He held your hands down as he used his other hand to slip into your panties. Pushing one finger into you, as you squirmed around. He left love-bites all over your neck as you moaned his name over and over again. Suddenly he added another finger causing your stomach to twist and churn with more pleasure. "Sebastian please" you begged as your back arched, your breath became more and more rapid as you felt your self come closer to your climax. He pumped his fingers into you at a faster pace causing your breathing to hitch. That knot coming closer and closer, threatening to snap. You were about to release until, he pulled his fingers out, you whimpered in disapproval. He licked his fingers free from you essence as you stared at him, lust in your eyes. You tried to rub your legs together to get rid of some of the sexual frustration but, Sebastian stopped you by stepping in between your legs. He ground against you, making your moans louder, you decided to tease him a bit by grinding against him too. He groaned, his self control breaking, he wasn't gonna hold back anymore. He released your hands to pull down his sleeping pants. Looking at you, you nodded your head and he slowly pushed into you. Tears sprung from your eyes as you bit your lip to prevent you from screaming. He kissed away the tears and whispered sweet nothings in your ear. "Okay" you whispered as he began to move at a slow pace, mixed feelings of pain and pleasure filled your body as you moaned his name loudly. You held onto the counter for support as he kept up the slow, rhythmic pace. You begged him to go faster, which he granted as you moaned his name over and over again. Hearing your constant moans and screams encouraged him to go faster and harder. Each and every thrust increasing. "SEBASTIAN!" you screamed out as he clutched to your hips moving at an inhuman speed 'oh my Lucifer' you thought as he pulled out and flipped you onto your stomach, taking you from behind. His eyes turned to that seductively fuchsia color, he licked your neck before biting at your soft spot. Your moans were so loud you though the entire house could hear your screams, skin slapping skin and not to mention the animistic growls coming from Sebastian once in a while. Your eyes slammed shut as you felt that knot in your stomach burst. You had a death grip on the counter as you screamed "SEBASTIAN!". He thrusted in, a couple more times and finally came inside you, as he moaned out your name "Y/N." You collapsed as he carried you to his room, lying you down with him behind you as he covered you both up. "I love you Sebastian" you say tiredly, "I love you too, (Y/N)" he responded. 'Forever and Always' you both thought and drifted off to sleep in a spooning position. Together.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bef4a83b5108f429418e80e78c37c33a"ANNNNNDDDDD SCENE/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b354fab311d339da74e06bb7a3a755ab"I hope you enjoyed guys luv ya./p 


	2. Chapter 2

Zero X Reader ~ Bite Me

(H/L) = Hair Length

(H/C) = Hair Color

(H/C) = Hair Color

(E/C) = Eye Color

(S/C) = Skin Color

Story

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You walked to your apartment, it was a small apartment but, you loved it. You just moved there so you were still unpacking your stuff. Your (h/l)(h/c) locks swayed side to side right along with your hips.  
Rustles erupted throughout the alleyway. You stopped fear began blossoming in your head. You waited for a couple of minutes then continued to walk down the street. More rustling, again you stopped, this time, you asked with a shaky voice, "w-who's t-t-there?" As you said that, a kitten jumped out of the dark alleyway, you shrieked, pure terror lacing your voice, until you saw what it was. The kitten just sat there, licking it's paw, watching you intently. "Kitty you scared me," you said, exasperated. "Meow~" then it ran up to you, rubbing its body against yours. You picked up the kitten and began to walk again towards your apartment, unknown to you, a silver-haired boy stood there watching you walk by, his red eyes glowing in the darkness. You finally made it to you apartment after fifteen minutes of tedious walking. "ugh" you sighed, throwing you purse on the couch and pulling your heels off. "I'm so tired" you groaned looking at your small, white, kitten. Her name was Leah, you got her about a month ago but so far she was doing really good at not destroying your house, you placed the other kitten down as Leah meowed curiously, "be nice you two". You were very happy about that especially since you stressed over small things ever since you started to work as a guard for the 'night students' at your school. The brunette girl you worked with...'Yuki" if you remembered correctly was dating one of them...but you forgot his name...who could blame you, the only thing on your mind was the drop dead sexy boy, Zero, images of his marvelous body ran through your head causing your face to heat up. You buried your face into your hands, trying desperately to get those thoughts away but, of course, they wouldn't leave. "Ugh! That's it!" you stomped off to your bedroom, grabbed your pajamas and stormed off to the bathroom to take a cold shower. Your thoughts were racing with images of him...you started the shower and began to undress...you stared out the window and at the full moon, 'it's so beautiful' you thought. During your shower, you heard a knock at the door and jumped, 'who's here at this hour' you questioned as you wrapped a towel around your body. You tripped and stumbled over all the clothes on your floor, finally getting to the door. Opening it, your eyes widened, there in front of you stood Zero. Your face reddened as he looked you up and down, "c-c-come in" you stuttered as all he did was nod. You both walked into the living room, as he sat on the couch you ran to your bathroom, slamming the door shut. You heavily sighed then began to get dressed into you pajamas. Your outfit consisted of a silky, purple camisole, purple and white lace panties with cute, kitten slippers. Your face turned a slight pinkish color, you thought about what Zero would think if he saw what you were wearing right now causing your face to deepen in color. You sighed again, calming yourself before opening the door and walking out to your kitchen. You poured kitten food into a bowl along with some water. Both little fur-balls came running into the kitchen and instantly went for the food. "Dorks" you smiled to yourself as you walked to the living room, you saw Zero lying down on his stomach and on your couch with his eyes closed, you smiled again. You walked over to him and sat down on top of him, he opened his eyes staring at you curiously, "comfortable?" you nod with a small smile on your face. He smirked deviously and turned you both around so he was on top of you, you stared at him, your face a bright shade of red, "what are you doing?" You asked nervousness lacing your voice. He brought his head down to your neck and whispered, "having some fun~" you squeaked a little as he licked your neck and then gently nibbled on it. You held in the moan as he slides his hand up your body and to your right breast. "Oh my-" you couldn't even finish your thought as he pulled off your camisole and slightly bit your collarbone. You let out a small mew as your (H/C) locks fanned around your body. Zero pulled back and stared at your flustered face, your breath coming out as small pants for air. He pulled you into a lustful kiss, you moaned into the kiss as he squeezed you a little more roughly. He pulled back smirking at you as he sat up and pulled off his shirt. your eyes traveled down his toned chest and down to his defined abs. It's official you wanted to see more of him and he knew that. "Do you like what you see?" He questioned as he pulled you up to him, making you both kneel onto the couch, you nodded your head slightly as he picked you up. Your legs instantly wrapping around his waist. He carried you to your bedroom, and gracefully dropped you onto your bed, you looked up at him with a curious expression as he went back out to the living room, he came back seconds later with his tie in hand. Your expression was quite amusing to him as he grabbed your hands and tied them together. he brought his head to your ear and whispered, "just a warning, I'm gonna be rough~" Your face blossomed into a dark red as he began to pull down you lacy panties. The city lights glowed throughout the room as you both were now completely naked. You were a panting and moaning mess as he was between your legs. He licked your womanhood and pushed a finger into you, adding another and then another, you moaned his name loudly, "Zero!~" You felt your stomach twist and turn as your climax was coming closer. Before you could cum he pulled away and crawled back up to you, you kissed him and pulled closer to his body. He rolled you both over so you were sitting on top of him, "ride me~" again you blushed as he smirked and grabbed your hips, causing you to grind against his hardened dick.

-In the living room-

The two kittens sat on the couch playing with some yarn...

-In the bedroom-

He held your hands as you gave him permission to push in, he slowly penetrated you, letting you adjust to his massive size. "God your huge~" he smirked at your comment and pushed in more, you moaned out loud..."now that you're used to my dick inside you...ride me, baby, ~" you buried your face into his chest as he picked up your hips and pulled you back down, you threw your head back and screamed his name, "ZERO!~" your eyes met again as he stated, "that's right baby, you like that don't you." he stopped his movement, he was teasing you and you were getting frustrated, your breath came out as pants as you restated, "shut up...an-uh aah...just f-fuck me-ah Zero!~" He pushed you off of him and pinned you to the bed, your hands stilled bounded with his tie. "With a whole lot of pleasure" he stated, pulling out to the point were only the tip was in you, in an instant he pushed in with full force, causing you to moan so loud you thought your neighbors could hear. His thrust were in a steady pace as you begged him, "f-ahh-faster Zero~" he licked your neck then grazed his fangs against it, you gasped, he pulled up your leg so it was wrapped around his waist causing him to go deeper. "Zero uhh ah b-bite me" he was a little shocked but bit you anyways, you reached your first climax but he stilled continued, you moaned loudly as he was soon moving at an inhuman speed, your screams filled the room, you were gripping onto the sheets so hard your knuckles turned white as Zero pulled his head away from your neck after licking the bite mark. "Fuck Zero!~" you moaned out, he grabbed your left breast, massaging it as his other hand went to your clitoris rubbing it. Your pleasure increased and soon you came again, this time, more violently, a couple minutes later he came too, he pulled out of you and laid next to you, both panting and gasping for air. You curled up into him, "I love you Zero" he looked at you with a tired smile, "I love you too, (Y/N)" with that said you both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
